Strange worlds collide
by Anasthesia93
Summary: If Sherlock Holmes saw James Moriarty take his own life in front of him then how is it possible that two years later, he's still alive ? And with Moriarty alive the people in Sherlock's life are in danger once again.


**I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

**All Sherlock characters belong to Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. **

**All Pushing Daisies characters belong to Bryan Fuller**

**PROLOGUE**

At this very moment Molly Hooper was 35 years, 2 months, 4 days, 3 hours and 38 minutes old. She had been working as a specialist registrar in the morgue at St. Bartholomew's Hospital in London for the last 6 years.

In those 6 years she had seen all kinds of corpses come and go from her morgue, old people who died of cancer, young people who died from drug use and of course murder victims, those were her favourites. They were her favourite not because she had some morbid fantasy but because a murdered corpse meant a murder case and that meant that Sherlock Holmes would come in her morgue soon after.

Sherlock Holmes at that moment was 38 years, 5 months, 2 weeks, 1 day and 45 minutes old. He was the world's only consulting detective and in that moment he and his friend Doctor John Watson were trying to find James Moriarty, a criminal mastermind who had died 2 years ago at the roof of St. Bartholomew's Hospital and had somehow come back from the dead 6 months ago.

…

**CHAPTER 1**

It was the 16th day of June 2011. The day that two men died : one at St. Bart's rooftop and the other at the pavement in front of the building. But no one really died on that day because Sherlock Holmes, with help from his brother Mycroft, his pathologist Molly Hooper and members of his homeless network, survived the fall. What Sherlock Holmes didn't know was that a few days later and after his funeral his nemesis, James Moriarty, had come back to life with the help of one American pie-maker.

…

There were only three people in the world who knew how James Moriarty had managed to come back from the dead: Private investigator Emerson Cod, Ned the pie-maker, and Charlotte 'Chuck' Charles.

Ned the pie-maker had the ability to bring dead beings back to life. That's how he met Emerson Cod and that's how they made a deal and started solving crimes together.

Chuck was Ned's childhood sweetheart and after she was murdered, Ned brought her back to life and the two of them started a relationship together. They had been together for two years when, on June 13th of 2011, James Moriarty and his men found them. It turned out that Ned's abilities weren't as secret as he thought they were. Under Moriarty's threats, Ned flew to London in order to protect his friends and keep his ability a secret.

…

After a long flight, they landed at a small airport outside of London and from there Ned, Moriarty ,and his men took a car back to London.

'So, what you want me to do is bring you back to life 3 days after you kill yourself? ' asked Ned for the third time since he met James Moriarty. He couldn't understand how this strange Irish man had found out about him and his ability nor why he wanted to kill himself only to come back to life 3 days later.

'Yes! I thought I made myself clear the 2 other times that I had to answer your question! ' groaned Moriarty before he turned to one of his men and said, 'Why are people so stupid?'

'I am only asking because I don't understand why you want to do this.' Ned admitted .

'Oh it's all part of a game my friend Sherlock and I are playing, you don't have to worry about that. All you need to care about is bringing me back to life in 3 days and then you can go back to your small pie restaurant and your friends and forget this whole trip ever happened. Is that understood?'

'Yes.' Ned struggled to keep his voice as calm as he could. He didn't want Moriarty and his men to see how scared he actually was of this strange and crazy man.

In that moment Moriarty's phone started buzzing, indicating that he had a text. Asmile spread across his face as he read the message.

'Oh how marvelous! My friend just texted me to tell me that our game has started! Driver, you can take me to St. Bart's hospital and then you can take Sebastian and our new friend to our headquarters. '

A few minutes later the car stopped in front of an old building that Ned guessed it was probably St. Bart's hospital where Moriarty's friend was waiting for him.

'Alright I will leave you with my friend Sebastian,' he pointed at the blonde guy who was sitting at the front passenger seat. 'He will make sure you have everything you need while you are here. He can even take you sightseeing if you want to and then, in 4 days, he'll bring you to the cemetery. You'll bring me back to life and then you'll be off back to your life as I promised! Bye Ned and I can't wait to see you in 4 days!' he cheerfully said and then exited the car and walked towards the hospital.

**Notes :**** This is the first time I publish anything. I would like to thank Conspiring Word Addict for her help in making this story presentable. I would like to also thank all those on tumblr and here who liked my idea and were interested in reading this story. If you liked or disliked this story please leave me a review or pm me with any suggestions or message me on tumblr ( consulting-detective-with-a-box )**

**Thank you for reading !**


End file.
